Encadenadas
by Nenny Martinez
Summary: Este fic participa en el "Reto de Halloween" del foro de InuYasha: Hazme el amor.. Como desearía que los seres sobrenaturales fuesen como en los cuentos, buenos y siempre listos para ayudar, en lugar de ser esos seres despiadados ansiosos por quitarte un trozo de carne. Publicado únicamente en F F . n e t
1. Cuentos

**Summary: **_Este fic participa en el "Reto de Halloween" del foro de InuYasha: Hazme el amor. _Como desearía que los seres sobrenaturales fuesen como en los cuentos, buenos y siempre listos para ayudar, en lugar de ser esos seres despiadados ansiosos por quitarte un trozo de carne.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen únicamente a Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los tomo prestados para narrar esta historia :3.

* * *

**Capítulo I. Cuentos**

Era una dulce voz, pero algo espectral, lo que de cierta forma lo hacía más atrayente, se decía que si te encontrabas en altamar al momento de escuchar ese canto, muy probablemente serías devorado por las Sirenas.

Sirenas, en aquélla época mucha gente decía que realmente existían, lo que en la época actual no era más que un mito, aquí parecía ser real. Daba igual si no eran reales en su época, si en esta había la posibilidad de que existieran y peor aún que se dedicaran a comer gente, de ninguna manera iría a meterse a una embarcación por muy confiado que pareciera Inuyasha.

— Inuyasha… —decía Kagome con voz suplicante, oír aquellas historias de viajeros y gente que vivía a orillas de ese inmenso mar no le había hecho ningún bien, ahora imaginaba que cualquier canto que se escuchaba se trataba de Sirenas.

— Vamos Kagome no tienes de qué preocuparte, esas cosas no existen y si lo hicieran las destruiré con Colmillo de Acero —decía confiadamente el muchacho al tiempo que sonreía, pero simplemente Kagome no tenía ánimos de ser devorada por un pescado con cara de mujer.

— No quiero —decía para sí, aunque sabía que daba igual cuanto le suplicara a Inuyasha que se alejaran de aquél lugar, era su culpa en primer lugar por haber dicho que aparentemente uno de los fragmentos de la Perla de Shikon se encontraba en esa dirección. La única forma de llegar al otro lado era mediante un barco, si es que podía llamarse barco, en su opinión parecía más una canoa.

Al igual que ella Shippo se encontraba con la piel de gallina, exaltándose de vez en vez, ambos sabían que era una tontería que unas Sirenas les provocaran tanto miedo, era tonto, después de todo iban con Inuyasha, no les pasaría nada.

De todas formas terminaron subiendo a aquella peculiar embarcación, aparte de ellos iban unas mujeres ya mayores, a quienes no les prestaron menos atención, en especial el Monje Miroku, quien de inmediato al ver que se trataba de ancianas perdió por completo el interés, perdiendo su mirada en el mar.

Sango intentaba tranquilizar a Kagome y Shippo diciéndoles que su padre solía decirle que las Sirenas no eran más que demonios comunes utilizando ese disfraz para aumentar sus posibilidades de cazar humanos, después de todo es más fácil que caigan en su trampa si no saben a lo que se enfrentan.

— ¿Estás segura Sango? —decía Kagome no muy convencida pero confiando ciegamente en su amiga, ella no le estaría mintiendo ¿cierto?

— En verdad Kagome, no tienes por qué preocuparte, esa es sólo una historia más... no te asustes si crees escuchar un canto, probablemente sea un monstruo con la intensión de asustar a alguien y que en el alboroto caiga al mar.

— Si tú lo dices… —Kagome y Shippo parecían más tranquilos con la explicación de Sango, sin embargo no les salía de la cabeza a las Sirenas devorando sus entrañas.

Mientras tanto Inuyasha iba despreocupadamente sentado en la orilla, muy cerca del agua, no parecía importarle, aunque a Kagome le ponía los pelos de punta, sólo imaginarse que de un momento a otro algo saldría de entre el agua arrastrando a Inuyasha hasta el fondo.

— ¿Quieres un poco de té caliente? —escuchó una voz proveniente de su izquierda, al volver la mirada se encontró con el rostro amable de una de las viejecillas que viajaban con ellos.

— Eh… —Kagome no sabía qué decir, además de que un té caliente a esas horas de la tarde bajo el Sol abrazador no le sonaba muy apetecible.

— Vamos muchacha, un té caliente te ayudará a tranquilizarte, se ve que estás muy nerviosa, deberías hacerle caso a tu amiga… no hay nada que temer, nosotras hemos hecho este viaje cientos de veces y nunca hemos visto ni una sola Sirena.

Al parecer su nerviosismo era demasiado evidente, tanto que hasta la anciana le ofrecía un poco de té, el cual terminó por aceptar, después de todo era de mala educación rechazarla, además de que lo hacía con una buena intensión. Pronto se les unió Sango, pero Miroku, Shippo ni Inuyasha aceptaron, diciendo que hacía demasiado calor como para tomar un té.

Las ancianas lo aceptaron de buena gana, de cualquier forma, parecía que el miedo se le había ido a Kagome, se encontraban de pronto charlando animadamente sobre el porqué de los viajes que realizaban las ancianas; éstas decían que del otro lado del mar había una aldea de niños huérfanos, lo que extraño un poco a Sango y Kagome, pero comprendiendo que probablemente se debía a las guerrillas que habían perdido a sus padres.

Los niños eran cuidados por las ancianas, quienes les llevaban en cada viaje que hacían un poco de comida, ropa, e incluso había ocasiones en que les llevaban algún juguete. Sin embargo la mayor parte del tiempo los niños sobrevivían por su cuenta, algo que sorprendió a las jóvenes.

Sin darse cuenta ya casi llegaba el anochecer y con el mismo un sueño abrazador que los sumía a cada uno de ellos en un sueño profundo; excepto a las ancianas, ellas continuaban despiertas, con sus ojos sumidos por la edad viendo fijamente el reflejo de la Luna en el inmenso mar.

De pronto la embarcación se detuvo, en medio del mar y de las olas, todo se movía menos ellos, se habían detenido sin razón alguna, no se hicieron esperar los cantos de las Sirenas, esos cantos escalofriantes, nadie las escuchaba a excepción de las ancianas, quienes sonreían con complicidad.

Kagome salió de ese sueño extraño en el que se encontraba, ya era de noche y por un momento creyó que ya se encontraban en tierra firme, pero al mirar alrededor vio que aún estaban en el mar, se preguntó entonces porque no se movían, ¿se habrían detenido por alguna razón? Fue entonces cuando las escuchó, las Sirenas, cantando, y las ancianas sonriendo enseñando su dentadura llena de colmillos pequeños y puntiagudos.

— ¿Pero qué pasa aquí? —se quedó sin aliento al percatarse de la presencia de un fragmento de la Perla de Shikon, provenía de debajo de ellos, se encontraba en el mar, lo que la llevó a una conclusión precipitada pero tal vez correcta, las Sirenas se habían hecho con un fragmento de la Perla y ahora les tendían una trampa tal vez sabiendo que ella traía consigo los demás fragmentos, o quizá fuese una trampa de Naraku—. ¡Inuyasha! —gritó fuertemente la sacerdotisa, pero Inuyasha no reaccionaba, no se movía parecía que se había convertido en una estatua—, Sango… Miroku, Shippo… Kirara —pronunció uno a uno los nombres de sus amigos, ninguno respondió o al menos eso creyó.

— ¿Kagome? ¿Qué ocurre? —era Sango quien despertaba apenas, aunque parecía que le costaba trabajo moverse

— No lo sé Sango, pero ni Inuyasha ni Miroku despiertan, y creo que esto es una trampa, siento la presencia de un fragmento de la Perla justo debajo de nosotras, y mira… —dijo señalando a las ancianas, que estaban inmóviles como en trance.

— ¿Qué les ocurrió? —Sango veía sin comprender, las ancianas tenían apariencia de un demonio, al menos no parecían demonios poderosos, aunque sus agallas en el cuello le decían que podían estar tanto en el mar como en la superficie—, son demonios Kagome, debemos… debemos irnos de aquí antes de que despierten.

— Lo sé… pero, ellos no despiertan —se quedaron viendo un rato a los muchachos que parecían estar profundamente dormidos, no había forma de escapar de ahí de cualquier modo, tendrían que quedarse ahí y enfrentar lo que fuese a salir de entre las aguas marinas.

La anciana del té caliente movió los ojos venosos hacía su dirección, sonriendo atrozmente mientras un repugnante sonido salía de su boca, un segundo después se lanzó sobre de ellas, Kagome se quedó viendo pasmada como Sango era atacada por aquella criatura.

— ¡Ahhhh! —gritaba Sango, nunca había escuchado gritar a Sango de esa forma, ni con el monstruo más horrible, pero aquellas criaturas tenían una mirada sádica; el monstruo intentaba morderle la cara, mientras reía inhumanamente.

Kagome corrió en su auxilio, pero no encontraba por ningún lado su arco y flechas, tomó entonces a Colmillo de Acero de Inuyasha, lo que obviamente no serviría de mucho, pero esperaba al menos distraerlo lo suficiente para que Sango se quitara de debajo del monstruo.

Golpeó lo más fuerte que pudo al monstruo, dos tres veces, hasta que al fin obtuvo su atención, volteó a verla con esos ojos asquerosos, las pupilas completamente dilatadas y sus venas saltadas que hasta parecía que escurría sangre de ellas.

No había sonido alguno, Sango se encontraba sujeta todavía por el monstruo que no dejaba de observar a Kagome, mientras ella sostenía con las dos manos a Colmillo de Acero, tras ella algo emergía a la superficie, hacía rato se había dejado de escuchar ese canto melancólico, algo subía a la superficie pero Kagome no se atrevía a voltear, además no podía despegar la mirada de esos ojos sangrientos.

Se podía ver al ser emerger desde las profundidades del mar, parecía que brillaba pero era tan sólo el reflejo de la Luna sobre él, ¿acaso era una sirena?, no se suponía que las sirenas eran sólo una historia inventada por la gente. Aunque tenerla prácticamente en sus narices le decía algo muy diferente, las sirenas existían y ésta estaba lista para devorarlos.

— ¡Kagome! —dijo asustada la exterminadora, ese monstruo o sirena no estaba segura de lo que era, se aproximaba lentamente hacía ellas, Kagome seguía de espaldas, como si sus músculos se hubiesen congelado.

— Así que tú eres la reencarnación de esa sacerdotisa que protegía la Perla de Shikon —una voz dulce y melodiosa se dejó escuchar sobre el soplido del salado viento—, en ese caso tú debes tener más fragmentos de la Perla contigo —esta vez su voz sonaba deformada, como si alguien más intentase hablar a través de ella.

— ¿Qué eres tú? —logró decir Kagome, que aún no se podía mover, pero lograba sentir la presencia del fragmento de Shikon que habían ido a buscar—, y ¿qué haces con ese fragmento de la Perla?

La Sirena se quedó sorprendida ante el tono grosero de la humana, nadie nunca le había hablado de esa forma, daba igual, en unos momentos más estaría en el otro mundo, lo único que le interesaba de ella eran los fragmentos que traía consigo.

— Mocosa inútil, cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa forma, no tienes derecho, pero sabes no importa porque en este mismo instante dejarás de abrir la boca —levantó el brazo y de éste salieron algas que enredaban el cuerpo de Kagome, apretándola y dejándola sin aliento.

— No puedo respirar… —logró decir Kagome, comenzaba a perder el conocimiento, sentía que hurgaban en busca de los fragmentos, no podía hacer nada para impedirlo, estaba maniatada con las algas.

Veía con los ojos desorbitados a aquella hermosa mujer con cuerpo de pez, tan impasible, como si no estuviese matando a alguien, como si fuese lo más normal y aburrido del mundo, no imaginaba que iba a morir de aquella forma, matada por una mujer pez.

Sango gritaba desaforadamente, intentando quitarse de encima a aquel demonio, era en vano, mientras más luchaba más se afianzaban las garras de éste sobre sus muñecas, la baba del demonio escurría de su boca, la saboreaba, se veía ansioso por probar la carne humana, la carne de Sango, su amiga… y ella solamente podía observar, sentir como con cada segundo se le escapaba la vida del cuerpo.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo!

**•Nenny de Borrego•**

_01 · Octubre · 2014_


	2. Despierta

**Summary:** _Este fic participa en el "Reto de Halloween" del foro de InuYasha: Hazme el amor_. Como desearía que los seres sobrenaturales fuesen como en los cuentos, buenos y siempre listos para ayudar, en lugar de ser esos seres despiadados ansiosos por quitarte un trozo de carne.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen únicamente a Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los tomo prestados para narrar esta historia :3.

* * *

_Número de palabras Capítulo I: 1,924_  
_Número de palabras Capítulo II: 1,161_

* * *

Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo del fic "Encadenadas", espero les guste y muchas gracias por sus reviews a:

Tsuki-chan Scout  
Kagome Higurashi-Taisho  
Alex Taisho

* * *

**Capítulo II. Despierta**

— Amo, la hemos traído tal como nos lo pediste —la hermosa Sirena se inclinó ante su amo.

Con un solo movimiento de su mano, hizo que la sirena se fuera, las sirenas eran poderosas pero siempre habían necesitado de un líder, hacía 500 años que él había decidido ser ese líder, no fue difícil, ser el único hombre sirena con vida hacía todo más fácil.

Desde el inicio de su vida pensante, sabía que necesitaba más poder, lo primero que hizo fue ir matando uno a uno de los hombres sirena, sin aquellos idiotas todo sería más fácil para conseguir lo que realmente quería, ahora llegaba el momento de hacerse con la Perla de Shikon, para ello necesitaba a alguien que pudiera localizar los fragmentos ahora que se encontraban dispersos por el mundo.

En un principio su plan era hacer que la sacerdotisa Kikyo le diera la Perla de Shikon, pero había muerto según se enteró; la Perla había desaparecido junto con la sacerdotisa, sin embargo 50 años después apareció una humana, siendo ésta la reencarnación de Kikyo, comenzó entonces a idear un plan para hacerse con la humana para así tener en sus manos la Perla de Shikon.

— ¿Qué clase de persona será esa supuesta sacerdotisa? —aquel hombre veía por entre la espesura de algas como las sirenas iban y venían al son de sus órdenes. Eran ridículas, como habían caído tan fácilmente en su trampa, era cosa de risa, ni él mismo creyó que caerían de una forma tan tonta.

La sacerdotisa se encontraba tirada en el suelo submarino, cubierta por una burbuja probablemente para que no se ahogase. Aún no terminaba de recobrar el conocimiento sin embargo escuchaba entre sueños unas voces agudas y chirriantes, se le hacían conocidas pero no sabía dónde las había escuchado antes.

Se preguntó entonces en dónde se encontraban los muchachos, no escuchaba a ninguno de ellos… recordaba vagamente que se encontraban en una pequeña embarcación para cruzar el mar y llegar a donde se encontraba el fragmento de la Perla. Después del anochecer sentía que algo había ocurrido, algo malo y siniestro pero no sabía con exactitud qué; el no saberlo la enloquecía peor aún, pues una nube espesa cubría esos recuerdos.

Sentía que algo presionaba su pecho, era esa sensación que se siente luego de salir de una alberca o del mar, pero no entendía por qué a menos claro que lo que había pasado fuera que ella había caído al mar y ninguno de los muchachos la hubieran sacado todavía. Aunque claro era absurdo suponerlo, si ese fuese el caso seguramente Inuyasha se hubiera lanzado al agua sin importarle nada.

Entonces, ¿qué estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor?, ¿por qué no podía moverse ni abrir sus ojos?

Inuyasha recordaba sin dar crédito a lo sucedido, había salido de entre el mar una criatura extraña que jamás en su vida había visto y se había llevado a Kagome consigo, recordaba haber intentado desenfundar a Colmillo de Acero pero le fue imposible. Era como si algo más poderoso que él le estuviera deteniendo, como si estuviera atado. Recordaba haber escuchado los gritos aterrorizados de Sango y la silueta de Kagome intentando quitarle a una de las ancianas de encima.

Lo que no tenía ningún sentido, ¿por qué esas ancianas se habrían abalanzado sobre Sango?, por más que le daba vueltas en la cabeza no entendía nada. Pero sin duda algo había ocurrido ahí, no se encontraba ni Sango ni Kagome; Miroku, Shippo y Kirara se encontraban ahí, pero seguían inconscientes. El mar parecía el lugar más tranquilo que se podría imaginar, cristalino y sin ningún peligro a la vista, excepto claro esa cosa que había salido por la noche.

Había intentado seguir a Kagome, se abalanzó sobre el mar pero una fuerza lo empujó y salió volando en dirección opuesta, tardó bastante en llegar nuevamente al mismo lugar pero para ese entonces ya no había rastro de Kagome y Sango había desaparecido también.

Se veía únicamente la sangre aún fresca de Sango, sabía que era de ella por el aroma y porque a ella era a la única que recordaba con heridas, era como si aquella anciana que tenía encima le hubiera arrancado un trozo de carne, podía escuchar los chillidos de Sango al sentir como se desprendía su piel.

Kagome para ese entonces estaba inconsciente entre esas ramas y Sango gritaba, mientras él maldecía por no poder hacer nada más que quedarse observando como desfiguraban a su amiga.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del hanyou, era como si aquel grito de su amiga siguiera escuchándose aún ahora. — Debo encontrarlas —dijo decidido, se puso de pie con mucho esfuerzo, es verdad aún seguía sintiendo que lo oprimían en un intento de retenerlo en aquél lugar. Pero sería en vano, no se dejaría vencer así como así—, Miroku, Shippo, los zarandeo un poco hasta que recobraron el conocimiento.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —decía Miroku confundido, de momento parecía no recordar nada de lo sucedido, Inuyasha se preguntaba si había escuchado gritar a Sango y esperaba que no fuera así—, recuerdo que… ¿dónde está Sango y la Señorita Kagome? —volteó en todas direcciones pero no vio a ninguna de las dos. Su cara se puso pálida, era como si acabase de ver un fantasma—, creí… Inuyasha dime que… ¿fue una pesadilla cierto? —por el tono tembloroso de su voz Inuyasha supo que había escuchado al igual que él el llanto y los esfuerzos por mantener a raya a esas criaturas.

Inuyasha no pudo más que bajar la mirada, estaba triste pero sobre todo se sentía inútil, una basura por haber permitido que les hicieran daño, y ahora no tenían idea de dónde se encontraban, Inuyasha recordaba que intentó sumergirse en el mar, debían estar ahí.

— Creo… creo que deben encontrarse bajo el mar —dijo no muy convencido, parecía tonto pero recordó entonces a esos monstruos que vivían debajo del agua, que sembraban huevecillos dentro del vientre de las mujeres, quizá se tratara de las mismas criaturas.

Miroku e Inuyasha observaron fijamente el mar tranquilo, no daba la sensación del verdadero peligro que éste suponía, pero el peligro estaba ahí… debían encontrarse ahí, no tenían ninguna otra pista, debían intentarlo.

— Debemos pensar en cómo bajaremos hasta allá abajo —dijo Miroku pensativo, no importaba que tan buenos nadadores fueran si no podían aguantar suficiente tiempo la respiración no serviría de nada.

Kagome abrió los ojos de golpe encontrándose cara a cara con unos ojos verdes y peligrosos. Con la mirada la escrutaba pero le sonreía con la boca, parecía una especie de doble personalidad, como si quisiera que confiase en él, pero al mismo tiempo mostrando lo realmente poderoso y peligroso que era.

— Al fin despiertas… Kagome

La aludida se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por aquél ser, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar se acercó de un golpe robándole un beso profundo y que cualquiera calificaría como escandaloso. Olía a té caliente, té de hierbas…

* * *

**•Nenny de Borrego•**

_08 · Octubre · 2014_


	3. Aunque no quieras

**Summary:** _Este fic participa en el "Reto de Halloween" del foro de InuYasha: Hazme el amor._ Como desearía que los seres sobrenaturales fuesen como en los cuentos, buenos y siempre listos para ayudar, en lugar de ser esos seres despiadados ansiosos por quitarte un trozo de carne.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen únicamente a **Rumiko Takahashi**, yo sólo los tomo prestados para narrar esta historia :3.

* * *

Número de palabras Capítulo III: 1,181

Bien!, aquí está el capítulo III que espero que les guste :D!, gracias por sus reviews a:

_\- Alex Taisho_  
_\- Guest_  
_\- SweetDark12_

* * *

**Capítulo III. Aunque no quieras**

— ¡Suéltame! —gritó Kagome intentando zafarse de aquél repugnante beso o eso se quería repetir mentalmente— ¡eres un pervertido! —gritó furiosa, no entendía ni siquiera en dónde estaba y de pronto ese degenerado venía y la besaba de esa forma tan, tan… ¿apasionada?

La criatura se alejó sólo lo suficiente para ver claramente el rostro de la sacerdotisa mientras sonreía de lado, no sabría decir si se estaba burlando o si esa era simplemente su forma de sonreír.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó Kagome de mala gana, intentando sobreponerse a lo que acababa de ocurrir, había sido… bochornoso, por no decir otra cosa.

— ¿Quién soy? —frunció el entrecejo y volvió a sonreír, aquella muchacha le agradaba, aún después de perturbarla con ese beso, era claro por el rubor en sus mejillas, se atrevía a hablarle en ese tono malcriado, intentando no darle la menor importancia a sus acciones. Aunque claro, su cuerpo gritaba otra cosa.

Kagome no sabía por qué, pero aquel ser le recordaba a alguien, se parecía mucho a…

— Soy quien gobierna todo el mar, soy el Emperador de las Sirenas, su Amo y Señor… —dijo con vehemencia como si todo aquello debiera impresionar a la mujer frente a él.

— ¿Emperador?... creí que las que reinaban el mar eran sirenas mujeres… —dijo Kagome confundida, según la historia que había escuchado de los aldeanos, los mares eran reinados por Sirenas con rostro de mujer, siendo Atargatis quien tenía el poder sobre todas las demás, a menos que los aldeanos estuviesen mintiendo o todo lo que supieran era mentira, ¿sería verdad que ese ser que tenía enfrente, fuese quien reinaba los mares?

— Tonta… —dijo molesto, no tenía intensión de tener que explicarle nada a nadie y mucho menos a una mocosa sacerdotisa, que al fin y al cabo poco importaba si comprendía o no quien era él, lo único que debía interesarle es que le ayudaría a reunir los fragmentos de la Perla quisiera o no—, da igual si no lo entiendes, tú me ayudarás a reunir los fragmentos de la Perla de Shikon.

Perla de Shikon, fue lo que resonó en la cabeza de Kagome, era verdad se habían adentrado en el mar en busca de uno de los fragmentos de la Perla de Shikon, y después por la noche aquellas ancianas las habían atacado, atacaron a Sango hiriéndola y después alguien, algo, una ¿sirena? salió de entre las aguas marinas enredándola con algas y le quitó los fragmentos de la perla que llevaba consigo.

Ahora lo entendía, quería decir que esa cosa fuese lo que fuese la había secuestrado para que así ella les ayudara a reunir los fragmentos de la perla, pero estaban muy equivocados por ningún motivo les ayudaría a reunir los fragmentos, sólo tenía que ser fuerte. Inuyasha seguramente ya vendría a rescatarla en cualquier momento…

— Él no vendrá —dijo con roña, como si le hubiese estado leyendo los pensamientos—, y claro que me ayudarás a reunir los fragmentos, te lo dije, no necesito de tu aprobación… por ahora sólo debes quedarte aquí mientras termino de preparar todo lo necesario.

Y sin más salió de la burbuja y los pies que tenía se transformaron en una cola de pez, ¿era una sirena? ¿había hombres sirena?

Mientras tanto Inuyasha seguía en la balsa junto con Miroku, seguían pensando en una forma de llegar hasta el fondo del mar donde suponían se encontraban las muchachas, lo habían intentado nadando, pero no llegaban ni siquiera a una cuarta parte de lo que suponían era el fondo cuando ya no podían aguantar más la respiración.

Miroku se rompía la cabeza pensando en alguna solución, seguramente era algo obvio pero no podía ver cómo lograrlo ahora mismo, el sólo hecho de recordar los gritos de Sango lo ponían mal; Inuyasha no dejaba de mover el pie sin saber que hacer tampoco, viendo a Shippo que se negaba a despertar, aunque daba igual no tenían idea de qué hacer para ayudar a las jóvenes.

Seguían a la deriva, sin saber qué hacer, ya era más de mediodía y apenas se estaba despertando Shippo y Kirara, quienes en el momento comenzaron a buscar a Kagome y Sango, al final se quedaron quietos al escuchar la explicación tanto extraña como asombrosa, intentando también pensar en una forma de bajar hasta el fondo del mar.

Inuyasha pensaba en utilizar Colmillo de Acero para hacer el Bakuryuha, pero se dio cuenta que si no tenía cuidado probablemente el ataque fuera a parar directo a donde se encontraba Kagome, no tenía caso no había forma de bajar hasta el fondo del mar.

Debía confiar en que Kagome y Sango fuesen capaces de mantenerse a salvo en lo que encontraban alguna forma de ayudarlas.

Lejos de ahí se encontraba un youkai que caminaba con parsimonia seguido de un pequeño demonio verde, el viento soplaba refrescando un poco a los viajeros, esta vez habían estado viajando durante un buen tiempo, había dejado a la pequeña humana junto a Ah-Un hacía unas dos horas, debía inspeccionar la zona pues estaba seguro de que por la noche había sentido un aura demoníaca que nunca antes había sentido, aquello le había intrigado, sin embargo ahora al estar ahí parecía que estaba todo en calma.

Al volver la mirada hacía el inmenso mar logró ver a lo lejos una pequeña embarcación, supuso que serían humanos, pero el inconfundible aroma de su medio hermano le dijo lo contrario, era él y su extraño grupo, parecían perdidos… ja!, siempre tan inútil su hermano.

Se preguntó entonces que estaría haciendo en medio del mar y tomando lo que parecía ser té caliente con ¿sangre?, o su hermano se había vuelto loco o a él le estaba fallando el olfato, era claro que Inuyasha se estaba volviendo loco.

Ahora que lo pensaba por la noche al tiempo que el aura demoníaca desapareció se empezó a esparcir un aroma peculiar, era té caliente estaba seguro, pero no sabía qué clase de té… se preguntó entonces si habría sido Inuyasha el causante del aroma y de esa presencia.

Un aullido lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, Jacken casi brinca del susto al escuchar aquel sonido, el demonio verde se tapó la boca para callar sus gritos de miedo que sin darse cuenta estaba soltando, si seguía gritando seguro que su amo bonito le daría una buena razón para hacer más que gritar como un cobarde.

La playa estaba desierta, la marea bajaba, lo que parecía inusual a esas horas, el youkai simplemente observaba como se dejaba ver donde antes había sólo agua un cuerpo de mujer, con la cara cubierta de sangre y con una soga o planta alrededor del cuello.

En cualquier caso no parecía tener demasiado tiempo en el agua, quizá aún siguiera viva, pero daba igual aquello no le importaba, lo que le impresionaba era que la marea hubiese bajado tanto hasta el punto en que pareciera que la playa se encontraba dos metros por encima del mar.

— ¡Ay amo bonito!, qué extraño es todo esto… —decía el pequeño demonio picando con su báculo al cuerpo recientemente descubierto.

* * *

**•Nenny de Borrego•**

_16 · Octubre · 2014_


	4. Un camino

**Summary:** _Este fic participa en el "Reto de Halloween" del foro de InuYasha: Hazme el amor._ Como desearía que los seres sobrenaturales fuesen como en los cuentos, buenos y siempre listos para ayudar, en lugar de ser esos seres despiadados ansiosos por quitarte un trozo de carne.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen únicamente a **Rumiko Takahashi**, yo sólo los tomo prestados para narrar esta historia :3.

* * *

Número de palabras Capítulo IV: 2,062

Hooola :)!, ya estoy de vuelta con el capítulo 4!, espero que les guste :B! hohoho muchas gracias por su review a:

\- Alex Taisho

Lalala... pues que decir, no contesto los reviews porque nunca sé que decir(?) xD, pero espero que algunas de tus preguntas se vayan resolviendo (?) xD... y pues de la pareja no está definida realmente :I jojojo.

* * *

**Capítulo IV. Un camino**

— Qué será lo que ocurre en este lugar… —decía impresionado y desdeñoso al mismo tiempo el demonio verde—, amo bonito —esperaba escuchar alguna cosa de su amo, pero nada salió de su boca. Simplemente estaba observando.

El demonio verde se dio cuenta entonces que su amo bonito estaba observando a su despreciable medio hermano, ese hanyou que sólo traía problemas a la vida de su adorado amo.

— Ese inepto de Inuyasha, ¿qué estará haciendo aquí? —decía con el ceño fruncido, no le agradaba que aquel híbrido estuviera cerca, pues la mayoría de las veces su amo se ponía más violento de lo normal y lo peor de todo es que muchas veces él terminaba pagando por el enojo de su amo.

Nuevamente no hubo respuesta por parte del youkai, él simplemente continuaba observando a su medio hermano quien parecía no haber notado aún su presencia, como siempre era descuidado. Hasta que al fin después de unos minutos el hanyou pareció percatarse que eran observados por alguien, al dirigir su mirada a la izquierda cayó en la cuenta de que se trataba de Sesshomaru, nunca le había alegrado tanto verlo, bueno no se alegraba de verlo a él exactamente, sino más bien que se encontraba en una playa.

— Miroku, Shippo —dijo alertando a sus amigos—, ¡miren!... al fin hemos llegado a una isla.

— Tienes razón Inuyasha… aunque no me pareció que nos estuviéramos moviendo —dijo pensativo el monje, daba igual se encontraban a unos cuantos metros de tierra firme.

— ¡Al fin! —dijo Shippo quien comenzaba a marearse con el vaivén de las olas.

Pasaron unos minutos más hasta que lograron llegar a la isla delante de ellos, aunque lo que querían era pisar tierra firme cuanto antes, la presencia de Sesshomaru los intimidaba un poco. Más aún porque se encontraba viéndolos fijamente con esa característica mirada suya, pero nada más podían hacer tenían que bajar ahí o seguirían yendo a la deriva y perderían la noción de dónde se podrían encontrar sus compañeras.

Una vez en la isla se percataron de la extraña altura que había entre el agua y la isla, parecía que flotaba sobre el mar. Como pudieron lograron llegar a la isla, sintiendo como el youkai los seguía observando.

— …por qué nos estará viendo de esa forma —dijo en apenas un susurro, aunque casi podría jurar que lo había escuchado pues sintió la fuerza de su mirada encima suyo, sentía escalofríos más al escuchar a Shippo soltar un horrible alarido—, ¿¡qué ocurre Shippo!?, me has dado un susto de muerte —dijo al tiempo que volteaba en dirección a Shippo quien veía algo a unos cuantos metros de ellos—, ¿qué es? —dijo intrigado al tiempo que se acercaba hasta Shippo, pero al estar más cerca no pudo evitar soltar un grito aterrado al ver la escena frente a él.

Era… sin duda era ella, se encontraba tirada a la orilla de la isla, como si las olas la hubiesen arrastrado hasta allí antes de que la marea bajara de esa forma. Intentó dar uno dos pasos pero fue en vano, las piernas no le respondían y no era para menos, frente a él se encontraba el cuerpo inerte de su amiga, de su… ¿por qué? Debía estar teniendo una pesadilla, nada de lo que tenía frente a él parecía real, ¿por qué ella? Se repetía mentalmente, al tiempo que se maldecía por no haber cuidado de ella como era debido.

Era Sango quien se encontraba tirada a orillas de la isla, parecía que tenía un rato fuera del agua pero no parecía intensión de levantarse, Inuyasha al darse cuenta corrió hasta ella como pudo e intentando no moverla demasiado intentó escuchar si aún latía su corazón, no estaba seguro si lo que escuchaba era el corazón de la exterminadora o el suyo mismo, que en ese momento latía desesperado al ver las condiciones de su amiga.

Se quedaron observando aterrorizados a la exterminadora, ni en sus peores peleas había quedado así de mal herida, su rostro... estaba cubierto de sangre, pero no tenían idea si era sólo un corte o, en ese momento llegaron a ellos el recuerdo del grito de Sango que era atacada por una de esas extrañas ancianas, Inuyasha recordaba haber escuchado un sonido parecido al que se escucha cuando arrancas un trozo de tela.

Estaban impactados, sería cierto… ¿sería verdad que le habían arrancado un trozo de su rostro a la exterminadora?, rezaban porque no fuese así… no obstante se aliviaron un poco al notar que el pecho de la muchacha bajaba y subía con algo de dificultad, pero eso sólo significaba una cosa, estaba viva.

— Me alegro tanto… —dijo Miroku quien ahora sostenía a Sango en sus brazos, intentando no soltarse a llorar, debía ser fuerte—, Sango si que me has asustado esta vez… —intentaba sonreír y no sonar tan preocupado, pero era en vano, la voz se le quebró y no era para menos.

— Vamos a lavarle el rostro Miroku —dijo decidido Inuyasha, cualquiera fuera lo que les esperaba detrás de esa cortina de sangre sería mejor que lo hicieran ahora que aún se encontraba inconsciente, de otra forma seguramente le dolería como los mil demonios.

— De acuerdo —dijo Miroku levantando en brazos a Sango, que en esos momentos parecía sólo un trapo viejo y desgastado.

Mientras encontraban una forma de acercarse al mar sin caerse en el, Sesshomaru los seguía observando como lo había hecho antes, aunque se percató de que en realidad Inuyasha no había sido el causante de ese extraño aroma a té, pues todo el claramente seguía apestando a híbrido.

Ninguno de ellos parecía prestarle atención, no es que le molestase no obtener la atención de unos insignificantes humanos, mucho menos de su hermano, pero aún continuaba con esa duda que se había instalado en su cabeza desde la noche anterior cuando sintió aquella extraña presencia. No había remedio tendría que hablarle a ese insoportable grupito.

—… —iba a empezar a hablar cuando fue interceptado por Inuyasha que de forma ruda como era su costumbre le habló diciendo algo sobre el mar, sirenas, y cómo bajar hasta el fondo, realmente no le había puesto atención.

— ¡Ey! —gritó exasperado Inuyasha, detestaba que no le pusieran atención—, ¿acaso estás sordo? —no le importaba si se le venía encima a atacarlo, necesitaba respuestas aunque tuviesen que ser de su insufrible medio hermano.

Hubo momentos de silencio, se escuchaba como Shippo había corrido con Kirara a traer un poco de agua, como la exterminadora se quejaba un poco al contacto con el agua salada.

—… No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando hermanito —dijo esto último en tono sarcástico—, aunque… si te refieres a la presencia que se sintió anoche eso mismo he venido a buscar.

— ¿Presencia… cuál presencia? —dijo confundido Inuyasha, que él recordara no había sentido ninguna presencia aunque claro tal vez se debía a que estaba medio aturdido por esa fuerza extraña, ¡claro! Seguramente Sesshomaru se refería a la presencia de aquel ser que había salido del mar—, te refieres al ser que apareció en el mar —dijo básicamente afirmando lo que había dicho su hermano.

Sesshomaru se quedó pensando un momento, un ser que aparecía en el mar, sin duda no era cualquier ser seguramente se trataba de una sirena, aunque no se explicaba que estarían haciendo en estos lugares.

— Sirenas… seguramente son sirenas —dijo Sesshomaru y sin más se disponía a marcharse, no tenía nada más que hacer en aquel sitio, no es que no le intrigase el por qué de las sirenas en esos mares, pero parecía que su hermano tenía algo que ver lo que le quitaba por completo las ganas de meterse en esos asuntos.

— ¡Espera! —gritó nuevamente Inuyasha, tenía que haber alguna forma de llegar hasta el fondo del mar y puesto que Sesshomaru había sabido de que ser se trataba probablemente sabría cómo llegar hasta ellas.

Sesshomaru se detuvo un momento esperando cualquier tontería que pudiese salir de la boca de su medio hermano, aunque no creyó que pudiese ser tan estúpido para preguntarle algo así.

— Sabes… Tú sabes cómo llegar hasta dónde están las sirenas —preguntó inquieto esperando que Sesshomaru se dignara a darle una respuesta. Se le detuvo el corazón al ver que comenzaba a avanzar nuevamente—¸ ¡Sesshomaru! Necesito llegar hasta ahí, es probable que Kagome…

— No me interesa cuales sean tus motivos para ir hacia allí —dijo interrumpiendo a Inuyasha quien se quedó callado un momento—¸ pero si tanto quieres saber cómo llegar hasta ahí y cavar tu propia tumba… —dijo haciendo una mueca de sonrisa que nadie más que Jacken vio—, está bien hermanito, Jacken —mandó a su sirviente.

Jacken ya se temía aquello, no tenía ganas de entrometerse en asuntos como esos, menos aún con Sirenas. Pero qué más podía hacer si su amo bonito se lo mandaba, sólo esperaba que no tomaran represalias contra él, después de todo sólo estaba siguiendo órdenes.

— Sí amo bonito —dijo y corriendo hasta donde se encontraba Inuyasha, golpeó el suelo con su báculo de dos cabezas, después de recitar algunas palabras las dos cabezas rieron de forma macabra—, ya está amo bonito —y sin más regresó al lado de su amo, quien ya comenzaba a caminar.

— Ese es tu pase directo a la muerte hermanito —continuó caminando, escuchaba un balbuceo de Inuyasha preguntando de qué estaba hablando, pero no le interesaba, suficiente había hecho con mostrarle el camino.

Claro que no dudaba que de una forma u otra saliera de esa, después de todo era hijo de Inu-no-Taisho, le agradase o no, lo menos que podía hacer por llevar la sangre de su padre era arreglárselas para sobrevivir.

Inuyasha se quedó viendo el lugar en el que ese demonio verde había clavado el báculo, no sabía por qué, pero algo le decía que de un momento a otro algo aparecería en aquel lugar. De cualquier forma tendría que esperar a que algo ocurriese, estaba seguro de que eso lo ayudaría a llegar a donde se encontraba Kagome, después de todo Sesshomaru podía ser cualquier cosa menos un mentiroso.

Volvió la mirada para ver cómo iban Miroku y Shippo, al voltearse se quedó helado al igual que sus amigos, viendo como el rostro antes bello de la exterminadora había sido prácticamente destrozado, la mitad izquierda de éste se encontraba más o menos bien pero la derecha eran simplemente colgajos de piel, era como si le hubieran desgarrado la cara con navajas.

— Demonios —dijo por lo bajo Inuyasha, se sentía pésimo al ver a su amiga en ese estado, no había perdón para ellos—, Miroku —dijo en un susurro el hanyou—, creo que será mejor que te…

— De ninguna forma Inuyasha, no pienso quedarme aquí sin hacer nada, iré allí y me aseguraré de que esos monstruos paguen por lo que han hecho —dejó a Sango debajo de unas palmeras—, Shippo, Kirara… cuiden de ella.

El pequeño Shippo no tenía palabras para esas circunstancias tan fuertes, no sabía qué hacer, así que acataba rápidamente cada orden que le diesen, era lo menos que podría hacer por su amiga Sango. Kirara se recostó detrás de Sango para que ésta estuviese más cómoda.

De un momento a otro comenzó a brillar algo en el lugar en el que se había clavado el báculo, así que eso era se dijo Inuyasha, un portal.

— Miroku —dijo y sin más se lanzó a aquel vacío que se formó de la nada seguido de Miroku.

Estaba en penumbras, se sentía helado, como si alguien les estuviese respirando en la nuca, Miroku sentía escalofríos al tiempo que sentía como le recorrían el cuerpo unas manos que no lograba ver en la espesura de aquella oscuridad. Inuyasha iba adelante, o al menos eso es lo que recordaba Miroku, se preguntó si él estaría sintiendo lo mismo que él.

Inuyasha sentía que algo lo jalaba a través de aquel portal, parecían manos, unas manos pequeñas… probablemente de mujer, al caso daba lo mismo ya se encontraban ahí. Y lo que más temía escuchar, se oyó a lo lejos un grito desesperado pidiendo auxilio, eran los gritos de Kagome, casi podía escuchar su respiración entrecortada y el llanto saliendo de sus ojos. Se le oprimía el pecho sólo de escuchar y peor al imaginar lo que podrían estarle haciendo.

* * *

**•Nenny de Borrego•**

_19 · Octubre · 2014_


	5. Alumbramiento

**Summary:** _Este fic participa en el "Reto de Halloween" del foro de InuYasha: Hazme el amor._ Como desearía que los seres sobrenaturales fuesen como en los cuentos, buenos y siempre listos para ayudar, en lugar de ser esos seres despiadados ansiosos por quitarte un trozo de carne.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen únicamente a **Rumiko Takahashi**, yo sólo los tomo prestados para narrar esta historia :3.

* * *

Número de palabras Capítulo V: 1,477

Hola!... creo que me he tardado un poco en actualizar, xD, en fin espero les guste este capítulo, aunque siento que no quedó muy terrorifíco que digamos xD. Bueno, pero muchas gracias por tu review Alex Taisho! :B!

* * *

**Capítulo V. Alumbramiento**

Mientras tanto en la playa se quedaron Shippo y Kirara al cuidado de Sango, quien aunque inconsciente se podía ver que aquella herida en su rostro le causaba bastante dolor, pero por más que quisieran no les era posible disminuir su dolor.

Sesshomaru se había marchado hacía un rato, sin decir nada, lo que alegraba un poco al pequeño Shippo, pues el youkai siempre le causaba algo de temor, sin embargo después pensó que quizá hubiese sido mejor que se quedara junto a ellos por si ocurría alguna otra cosa.

— No te preocupes Kirara —dijo como queriendo tranquilizarse a él también—, estaremos bien

La gatita simplemente asintió, confiando en las palabras del pequeño zorrito; mientras Shippo sentía que se le caía el alma a los pies cada vez que observaba a su desdichada amiga, pero se repetía una y otra vez que tenía que ser valiente, después de todo en ese momento era el único hombre que podía proteger a su amiga.

Los gritos de Kagome se hacían más claros conforme avanzaban, poco a poco en medio de la oscuridad se fueron viendo formas, conforme caían en aquel vacío Inuyasha pudo distinguir el pasillo que los llevaría, esperaba, hasta donde se encontraba Kagome.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al caer fuertemente sobre una superficie dura casi como la piedra, al tiempo que una risa malévola les ponía los pelos de punta, Inuyasha no podría decir si aquella risa siniestra era de un hombre o de una mujer, Miroku estaba a la expectativa apuntando a un lado y otro con su agujero negro, pero nada aparecía frente a ellos.

Inuyasha sintió un golpe en el costado derecho, algo lo había golpeado, y no era en definitiva un puñetazo o una atada, aquello parecía más bien… ¿una aleta? ¿un pescado?

— ¡Muéstrate cobarde! —gritó sonoramente el hanyou al tiempo que se ponía de pie nuevamente, le costaba trabajo mantener el equilibrio en aquella infernal oscuridad, sólo alcanzaba a distinguir aquel pasillo a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

Nadie contestó, escuchó entonces el aleteo de algo, y el grito ahogado de Miroku que caía de rodillas a un lado de él, algo lo había golpeado también.

— ¿Pero qué es eso Inuyasha? —estaba intrigado y ofuscado por el golpe, en eso el recuerdo de los aldeanos contando aquella historia sobre sirenas le vino a la mente—, no me digas que… se trata de sirenas —eso era, sirenas. Por ello aquél ser había salido debajo del mar, tenía que tratarse de esos seres—, creo que… sé lo que son.

— ¿Lo sabes? —dijo confundido, él no tenía idea de que podrían ser, claro tal vez esas cosas con las que se habían topado antes, pero ahora dudaba que se tratara de eso, pues eran bastante más fuertes.

— Así es… podría jurar que se trata de sirenas.

— ¿Sirenas dices?

— Es correcto, no encuentro ninguna otra explicación del porque viven en el mar.

—… —la palabra mar retumbó en la mente del hanyou, mar, mar, mar…— un momento, ¡nos encontramos debajo del mar!

—…eh —Miroku se le quedaba viendo con cara de no entender nada, claro era claro que se encontraban debajo del mar ¿y?

— ¿Cómo es que podemos respirar?

Miroku se quedó callado al tiempo que caía en la cuenta de lo que Inuyasha estaba diciendo, era verdad, podían respirar, ¿acaso se debía al portal por el que habían atravesado? Aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, aunque daba igual en todo caso, estaban ahí y era lo importante, ya se pondrían a pensar después como lo habían hecho y cómo saldrían de allí.

Comenzaron a correr en la oscuridad al darse cuenta que ya no se encontraba nadie en aquel lugar, los gritos de Kagome habían dejado de escucharse hacía rato, por más que intentaba distinguir el aroma de Kagome le era imposible a Inuyasha, quizá se debía a la sal marina que lo inundaba todo.

Mientras tanto Kagome se encontraba recostada en una cama de algas que flotaba en el agua, frente a ella estaba ese repugnante ser que se hacía llamar el amo y señor de las sirenas, sonreía altaneramente mientras veía como Kagome iba recuperando el conocimiento.

Al abrir los ojos Kagome se encontró con la mirada petulante y enviciada de aquel ser del que aún desconocía el nombre, lo que le causó escalofríos pues recordaba estar gritando porque aquel ser intentaba hacerle algo, y ahora acababa de despertar, lo que quería decir que.

— Qué… qué —Kagome tragó al darse cuenta de que probablemente aquello que intentaba evitar había sucedido— ¡¿qué me hiciste?! —gritó sobresaltándose ella misma al escuchar el eco de su voz.

— Nada… —sonrió tontamente—, al menos nada que tú no quisieras —volviendo la mirada hacia ella al momento que la señalaba.

Estaba cubierta por algas, podía ver su cuerpo del ombligo para arriba pero no lograba ver sus pies, en ese momento no le importaba que estuviese semidesnuda, tenía un mal presentimiento, intentaba sentir sus pies, pero no sentía nada, bajó la mirada desesperada encontrándose al final de sus pies con algo, algo que se suponía no debía estar allí.

— ¡Ahhhhh! —gritó Kagome histérica, no podía creerlo, ¿qué es lo que le había hecho ese asqueroso ser?

— No grites, no es tan malo… —y volvió a sonreír viendo como la cara de la muchacha pasaba del asombro al terror y del terror al ¿coraje?.

— ¡¿Qué no es tan malo?! —pero qué tenía esa cosa en la cabeza, ¿qué no era tan malo?, ¡ser un maldito pez del ombligo para abajo!

La muchacha sentía que le hervía la sangre de la angustia, desesperación, odio, todo al mismo tiempo, ¡era un pez!, no podía estarle pasando esto a ella, ¿por qué demonios la había convertido en un pez?

— Lo sé… es algo extraño verdad —dijo acercándose a la sacerdotisa, aleteando hacia ella—, pero créeme, terminarás por acostumbrarte y no te parecerá tan mal —después de todo él mismo se había convertido en un sirena—, además era necesario para lo que necesito —dijo al tiempo que posaba una de sus manos sobre el vientre de Kagome—, tú me darás un hijo y una vez que tengas a mi hijo no podrás negarte a obedecer todos y cada uno de mis mandatos.

— ¿Qué... qué hijos? —la cara de la muchacha palideció, no creía lo que estaba escuchando, aquella cosa pretendía que ella le iba a dar hijos, jamás, primero muerta.

— No te preocupes, ya me he encargado de eso también —sobó su vientre de una forma en que le dieron escalofríos a Kagome.

Se le fue el aliento a la muchacha, no, no era posible, ella… entonces, eso quería decir que, ella. Las lágrimas surcaron su rostro y su cuerpo temblaba de impotencia, ¿qué le había hecho esa cosa?

— Serás una gran madre, no te preocupes —dijo como si aquello le pudiese importar a la sacerdotisa, como si con aquello pudiese borrar lo que le había hecho. Una luz apareció en la mano de éste iluminando el vientre de la muchacha—, ahora hijo… sal de ahí.

Apenas terminó de decir esas palabras el rostro de Kagome se contrajo en una mueca de dolor, algo dentro de ella la empujaba, la oprimía, sentía que algo se movía, que algo crecía.

— ¡Arghhh! —gritaba con dolor sin poder ni siquiera moverse pues estaba sujeta de los brazos y de lo que antes fuesen sus piernas, algo dentro de su vientre se movía y se podía ver claramente como la piel de la mujer se estiraba, como si esa cosa dentro suyo quisiera atravesarla.

Corrían las lágrimas de la muchacha que impotente no podía hacer más que gritar, no entendía cómo algo así le estaba pasando, cómo, comenzaba a perderse en el dolor cuando escuchó el grito de Inuyasha llamándola, había venido, se alivió un segundo pero al siguiente el dolor en su vientre volvió con más fuerza haciéndola gritar nuevamente.

— ¿KAGOME? —gritó Inuyasha, no sabía si era ella en un principio, pero debajo de aquel extraño aroma a té caliente definitivamente se encontraba el olor inconfundible de Kagome.

Tanto Miroku como Inuyasha se quedaron pasmados al ver la escena, no entendían lo que pasaba, parecía que Kagome iba a romperse desde dentro, además tenía una cola de pez.

— ¡Maldito! ¿qué le hiciste a Kagome? —gritó furioso Inuyasha volteando a ver a ese ser que se levantaba frente a ellos.

— Sólo hice lo que tenía que hacerse —dijo sin apenas inmutarse por la presencia de esos seres—, Atargatis —llamó a la sirena que había capturado a Kagome.

— Sí amo —dijo apareciendo a un lado de éste.

— Encárgate de esos estorbos —dijo dándoles la espalda a Miroku e Inuyasha—¸tengo que asistir al nacimiento de mi primogénito —dijo con malicia acercándose a Kagome y tocando su vientre mientras esa cosa dentro de ella seguía haciéndola sufrir.

— Cómo usted órdene.

* * *

**•Nenny de Borrego•**

_26 · Octubre · 2014_


	6. Uf!

**Summary:** _Este fic participa en el "Reto de Halloween" del foro de InuYasha: Hazme el amor._ Como desearía que los seres sobrenaturales fuesen como en los cuentos, buenos y siempre listos para ayudar, en lugar de ser esos seres despiadados ansiosos por quitarte un trozo de carne.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen únicamente a Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los tomo prestados para narrar esta historia :3.

* * *

Número de palabras Capítulo VI: 1,609

Número total de palabras: 9,414

* * *

Hoooola!... pues aquí traigo el capítulo número 6 y el final del fic xD. Que espero que les guste, y que les haya causado al menos un poco de miedo x)!. Muchas gracias a quienes lo leyeron y a quienes dejaron reviews :):

-Alejandra alcala  
-Alex Taisho  
-Aleja25

* * *

**Capítulo VI. Uf!**

— ¡A un lado estorbo! —gritó colérico Inuyasha abalanzándose sobre la sirena llamada Atargatis.

La sirena fácilmente lo esquivó, es como si en aquél lugar fuera natural moverse para ella, aunque Inuyasha no veía agua por ninguna parte, y aunque la hubiera cómo es qué él podía respirar, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, lo único que sabía era que tenía que hacer algo para ayudar a Kagome.

— Atargatis —murmuró Miroku, por alguna razón aquél nombre le sonaba conocido, seguramente se trataba de alguna leyenda…— eso es —dijo finalmente—, Atargatis es quien gobierna el mar en forma de Sirena —dijo más para sí mismo que para los demás, aunque la sirena lo escuchaba atenta—, aunque no entiendo la razón de que seas una subordinada de ese otro —dijo refiriéndose al hombre sirena que se encontraba junto a Kagome.

Se dibujó nuevamente una sonrisa retorcida en los labios del aludido, sólo recordar todo lo que había tenido que pasar para convertirse en el amo y señor de los mares, le daba nostalgia, todas esas muertes que tuvieron que suceder. Era verdad, él en su vida pasada como le gustaba llamarla, no había sido un hombre sirena, era tan sólo un hombre común y corriente, aunque claro con ambiciones más allá del entendimiento humano.

Siempre había querido ser el dueño de todo el mar, pues éste era basto y sin duda se reconocería su poderío con el sólo hecho de lograr conquistarlo. Pero para lograrlo había tenido que sacrificar muchas cosas, entre ellas la de poder tocar tierra firme con sus pies, porque claro ahora ya no tenía piernas, tan sólo eran una efímera representación de éstas.

Inuyasha seguía luchando contra Atargatis, pero no lograba concentrarse pues los gritos de dolor de Kagome lo sacaba de sus casillas, pedía a cualquier dios que se apiadase de ella e hiciera que se desmayara, pero nada de eso pasaba, simplemente seguía gritando y gritando cada vez más atrozmente.

Miroku intentaba llegar hasta Kagome, pero ese hombre sin nombre se interponía constantemente, hasta que se dio cuenta de que había algo extraño en él, quizá sólo fuese su imaginación o que no conocía bien a esa raza de seres, pero algo de él le daba mala espina a Miroku. Es como si ese hombre realmente no fuese un hombre sirena.

— Bien —dijo Miroku pensando en que si tal vez fuese un hombre común y corriente podría estar siendo poseído por alguna sirena, aunque estaba casi seguro de que las sirenas no podían poseer otro cuerpo.

Los intentos de Miroku sin embargo no funcionaban, pues efectivamente aquel ser no se encontraba poseído, tenía completo y absoluto control sobre su cuerpo, no había ningún resquicio que delatara su posesión.

— Estoy comenzando a hartarme de ti monje —dijo desdeñoso el hombre que permanecía inmutado al lado de Kagome.

De un solo golpe mandó a volar al monje dejándolo fuera de combate, Inuyasha continuaba luchando contra la sirena que odiaba decirlo era muy poderosa. Con su cola dio un golpe certero en la espalda del hanyou quien al recibir el impacto creyó que se trataba de una lanza, pues ésta le hizo un agujero en la espalda.

— ¡Maldita! —dijo dolorido, la sangre corría rojiza por su haori, la espalda con jirones de piel colgando, el sólo roce del viento le hacía estremecerse, sabía que no era una herida mortal para él y estaba lejos de ser la peor que le habían hecho, supuso que quizá la cola de la sirena tenía algún veneno.

— Te equivocas, no es veneno… son escamas que se incrustan en tu piel segundo a segundo, y cuando te des cuenta será tarde pues tu cuerpo entero estará lleno de escamas por dentro.

— ¿Qué dices? —preguntó algo asustado e incrédulo Inuyasha, el sólo hecho de pensar que terminaría de esa forma tan estúpida le resultaba irritante, definitivamente no terminarían en aquel lugar muerto por una estúpida sirena.

— Ya casi está Kagome —le susurraba al oído el hombre sirena, mientras cariñosamente le acariciaba el rostro—, dentro de poco nacerá nuestro hijo.

Hijo… las palabras del hombre retumbaron en la cabeza de Inuyasha, quien hasta ese momento no sabía exactamente qué es lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Kagome, era eso entonces, ese maldito, ¡ese maldito!, no lo perdonaría.

Las escamas que le había dicho aquella sirena comenzaban a impedirle respirar, había creído que era sólo una broma, pero realmente se estaba llenando de escamas por dentro. Inuyasha cayó de rodillas sin poder hacer nada, veía impactado a Kagome que seguía sollozando sin poder hacer nada tampoco, buscó a Miroku con la mirada, pero se encontraba inconsciente.

Mientras tanto en la playa se encontraba Shippo y Kirara cuidando de Sango, quien seguía sin despertar. Shippo intentaba estar tranquilo sin embargo de un momento a otro comenzó a temblar sin poder controlarse, no sabía por qué pero algo le decía que seguramente algo muy malo estaba sucediendo al otro lado del portal.

Se preguntó entonces si no había sido alguna trampa de Sesshomaru, pero no tenía lógica, además el youkai seguramente no caería tan bajo como para tenderle una trampa tan tonta como esa a su medio hermano.

El viento soplaba y las olas tronaban con fuerza, Kirara se percató de que el agua comenzaba a subir nuevamente cubriendo ese espacio que había anteriormente entre la playa y el mar, se lo hizo ver a Shippo quien miraba impresionado ante tal fenómeno, dudaba que aquello fuese natural. Se encontraban tan ensimismados que no se percataron que Sango los veía con el ojo malherido, casi podía distinguirse el tamaño de la cuenca de su ojo sin toda la carne que normalmente le cubriría los huesos.

Inuyasha veía impotente la escena.

— ¡KAGOME! —gritaba una y otra vez, no había otra cosa que pudiera hacer, aunque se daba cuenta que muy pronto ni siquiera podría gritar, el aire le seguía faltando y parecía que algo en la garganta le impedía hablar cada vez más.

La risa desquiciada de aquel hombre pez lo desquiciaba, ¿cómo era posible que existiera un ser tan despreciable y asqueroso? No entendía, en qué momento había ocurrido todo eso. De pronto un "clutch" lo sacó de sus pensamientos, ese sonido como cuando se está rompiendo algo, algo se estaba rompiendo.

Instintivamente volteó a dónde se encontraba Kagome, los ojos se le desorbitaron de lo que veía, no era posible, debía ser una maldita broma, ante sus ojos veía como Kagome era rota, algo dentro de ella comenzaba a salir abriéndose paso entre su cuerpo. Kagome seguía gritando, pero al sentir como su carne comenzaba a desgarrarse se desmayó sin remedio.

— ¡KAGOME! —gritó una vez más Inuyasha, su último grito, ya no podía hablar más, se sentía sofocado y mareado por la falta de aire.

— Hijo… —susurró el hombre al lado de Kagome.

Un pequeño hombre sirena salió de entre las entrañas de Kagome, que aunque inconsciente sentía perfectamente como seguía abriéndose paso entre ella.

La negrura volvió a cubrir todo, era nada y todo, era como estar ciego, el lugar comenzó a temblar, Kagome tenía cerrados firmemente los ojos pues aún sentía su vientre abierto como un simple saco, se negaba a abrir los ojos y recuperar la consciencia.

Sentía un brazo… ¿alguien la estaba moviendo? ¿quién podía ser? ¿acaso Inuyasha había logrado vencerlos después de todo?

— Kagome —escuchaba decir, no distinguía bien su voz… ¿quién era? —, Kagome —dijo una vez más, era verdad alguien la estaba moviendo.

La muchacha abrió los ojos sobresaltada y gritando una sarta de cosas que el hombre que tenía enfrente no entendió en absoluto.

— Tranquila Kagome, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó al tiempo que le tocaba la frente.

Kagome seguía agitada, viendo todo a su alrededor, por más que escrutaba a su alrededor sólo veía cosas de su época, ¿en qué momento había regresado?

— Ey… —seguía insistiendo el hombre frente a ella, quien ya comenzaba a fruncir el ceño preocupado y enojado al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Dónde, dónde estoy? —volteó a ver al hombre, sin distinguirlo muy bien pues seguía con la vista un poco nublada.

— Deja de hacer esa clase de bromas Kagome

— ¿Broma?

Y como un balde de agua fría, aunque esta vez estaba realmente agradecida de que así fuese, se dio cuenta que se encontraba en su casa, era verdad, hacía unos años había regresado a su casa y con ella había venido él. Se la pasaban yendo y viniendo de una época a otra, ahora lo recordaba, aquel hombre que tenía frente a ella era.

— Eres tú… —dijo agradecida y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

— Hmn… —no dijo nada el hombre, sólo se quedó observándola un rato más—, tuviste una pesadilla ¿verdad?, te dije que no vieras esas películas —y sin más se levantó de la cama—, iré a preparar el desayuno.

— Sí —dijo aliviada, había sido una pesadilla… qué horrible.

Se levantó de un salto de la cama con las fuerzas renovadas comprobando que efectivamente nada había salido de su vientre, no había cicatrices feas ni nada por el estilo, suspiró aliviada y se disponía a bajar a desayunar.

— No fue un sueño —escuchó el murmullo de alguien.

— ¿Eh…? —debían estarle jugando una broma...

La risa burlona lo delató detrás de la puerta, era un grosero no se había ido a preparar el desayuno.

— Ya verás —dijo molesta Kagome aventándole su chancla en la cabeza.

— Lo siento no pude evitarlo —su enorme sonrisa se volvió una mueca como siempre.

— Uhhmm… olvídalo, ¡ya quiero desayunar! —gritó Kagome a su novio.

Escuchó ahora sí como bajaba hasta la cocina y se disponía a preparar de comer.

— Ese Sesshomaru… es un malvado.

* * *

_...FIN!_

* * *

**•Nenny de Borrego•**

_30 · Octubre · 2014_


End file.
